witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Novigrad
Minister for Security Affairs |Country = Redania |Region = Pontar Delta |Location = Northern shore of the Pontar, west of Tretogor, and northwest of Oxenfurt |Demonym = Novigradian Novigradish |Flag = Flag Novigrad.svg |COA = COA Novigrad combined.svg |Geo_map = Places Oxenfurt.png |City_map = Tw3 map novigrad.png |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Appears_other = The Witcher: Of Flesh and Flame |Population = 30,000}}Novigrad is a free city within Redania and is therefore not subject to the rule of that kingdom. It is one of the major ports on the continent and populated by nearly 30,000 inhabitants, making it one of the largest cities in the North. Like any true metropolis, Novigrad has many factories and is home to all manner of craftsmen offering every ware possible and one can even find the occasional con-man or shady dealer. The city is also home to numerous banks and even has a zoo. The Eternal Fire is said to protect the city's inhabitants from all evil, monsters included. The thick city walls have never been breached, as they were tactfully designed by the architects of the Oxenfurt Academy. Novigrad is inhabited by an unusually colorful group of both permanent residents and those in town on long and short-term visits. Most eye-catching amidst the throngs of common townsfolk, stall-keepers, and craftsmen are those practicing the more roguish professions. There is no army in the city but it does have a secret service, an ever-present Temple Guard, and a powerful Temple Fleet. National Emblems One of the most recognizable emblems of Novigrad is a silver ring with three golden keys, symbolizing opening of the land, the sea and the river.Stanislav Komárek Apart from it, various motifs of the city walls and the Eternal Fire are utilized. Emblems displayed in the infobox are an attempt to compromise designs used in various sources. Vector renditions=''The following illustration has been created by Wiki editors basing on official description and/or depictions.'' |-|Stanislav Komárek=''The following illustration has been created by Stanislav Komárek, Sapkowski's associate and translator.'' |-|Role-playing Game=''The following illustration has been used in .'' |-|CD Projekt RED=''The following illustration has been used in CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise.'' History First Landing Before the First Landing, Novigrad was a small elven settlement. When the first human ships arrived in the Pontar Delta, the city was abandoned and it quickly became the capital of a new country created by King Sambuk, the ancestor of the first king of Redania. Road to independence During the reign of Vestibor the Proud, Novigrad was conquered by Temeria during the Seven Years' War. The capital of Redania was then moved to Tretogor and Novigrad became a Temerian city for a long period.Redanian Dynasty - Vestibor the ProudRedanian Dynasty - Radovid III the Bold The situation changed during the reign of Vestibor's grandson, Radovid III the Bold. After long negotiations, a compromise was reached and the metropolis was acclaimed as a free city. The Syndicate and Witch Hunts Although Redanian kings are officially recognized as "kings of Redania and Novigrad", real authority is vested in the hierarch by the Electoral College. By the current hierarch was Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart. However, it has long been known that the city is under the control of its criminal underworld, which even the Hierarch himself is not stranger to; by , the city was in fact under the control of the Syndicate and eventually later by the Big Four. Locations Banks * Vivaldi Bank * Cianfanelli Bank * Zammorto Bank * Redanian Post Bank * Giancardi Bank Inns and taverns * The Spearhead * Hen Cerbin Brothels * Passiflora Miscellaneous * Grand Picket * Borsody Auction House Notable people * Abner de Navarette * Carlo Varese * Chappelle * Cosma Cianfanelli * Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart * Drofuss * Dudu * Francis Bedlam * Frytz Kreft * Gabron Zammorto * Hieronymus Brunckhorst * Horvath * Muskrat * Nino Cianfanelli * Prochaska * Schwann * Sigismund Dijkstra * Sulimir * Thommas Kretschmar * Vespula * Vimme Vivaldi * Whoreson Junior * Whoreson Senior Novigrad is one of the three main regions in the third game, with the other two being Velen and Skellige. The city's design has been described as based on medieval Amsterdam, with touches of Venice. Map description :Once part of Redania, Novigrad now has the status of a free city. It is the world's largest city and, without a doubt, the richest as well. Cradle of the cult of the Eternal Fire, it is now home to the church of the same name. It is ruled officially by the head of the church, referred to as the hierarch, though its underworld crime bosses also have a great deal of say in matters. Fast travel points * Electors Square * Gate of the Hierarch * Hierarch Square * Glory Gate * Novigrad Docks * Oxenfurt Gate * Portside Gate * Southern Gate * St. Gregory's Bridge * Tretogor Gate Notable landmarks * Crippled Kate's * The Golden Sturgeon * Whoreson Junior's arena * Zerrikanian Spice Company * The Kingfisher Inn * Passiflora * Whoreson Junior's casino * Rosemary and Thyme (The Chameleon) * Seven Cats Inn * Sewers Districts * The Bits * Farcorners * Fish Market * Glory Lane * Gildorf * Harborside * Hierarch Square * Lacehalls * Putrid Grove * Silverton * Temple Isle Trivia * Novigrad as seen in third game is inspired by medieval Amsterdam and Gdańsk.The Witcher 3 preview and interview by The Average GamerThe Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Artbook * Novigrad, or Novi Grad, means "Newtown", "Newcity" or "Newcastle" in various Slavic languages, and it is the name of different cities in various Slavic countries. Notes * In Chapter I of , one of the travelers recognizes Geralt of Rivia, and comments on how the witcher helped him with some garkains in Novigrad several years prior. However, he couldn't pay the witcher for his services at the time but can do so now and gives him 100 . * Mentioned several time before, Novigrad and its surroundings finally appear in The Witcher: Curse of Crows ''following the story of Ciri and Geralt. * In ''The Hexer, the first part of the episode "Dolina Kwiatów" takes place in Novigrad, where Geralt and Dandelion encounter a doppler impersonating Dainty Biberveldt, a halfling merchant. Videos File:What is the Novigrad? The Witcher Lore - The Free City of Novigrad Gallery Novigradians.png|concept art of Novigradians Tw3 concept art town.jpg|Great Temple alias Grand Picket Tw3 concept art City docks.jpg|Docks Tw3 concept art Novigrad Seaport.jpg|Seaport Tw3_concept_art_Novigrad_Seaport2.jpg|Seaport - another view Tw3 concept art Novigrad street.jpg|Some other street Tw3 concept art Novigrad street2.jpg|Street in the richer parts of the city Tw3 concept art Novigrad street3.jpg|Slums Pasiflora2.jpg|The Passiflora brothel interior Tw Curse of Crows Novigrad and surroundings.png|Novigrad in the Curse of Crows Novigradinmagazine.png|Novigrad on cover of 2nd issue of "Biały Wilk" (The White Wolf) magazine RPG Novigrad Seaport.png|Seaport from Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobrazni Map_Novigrad_rpg.png|City plan from Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobrazni Novigrad TW-OFaF.png|Novigrad in The Witcher: Of Flesh and Flame References ar:نوفيغراد cs:Novigrad de:Novigrad es:Novigrado fr:Novigrad it:Novigrad lt:Naujamiesty nl:Novigrad pl:Novigrad pt-br:Novigrad ru:Новиград uk:Новіград Category:Settlements Category:Novigrad Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Locations in the comics Category:Redania Category:City-states